


Confession

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Real Name, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You've been trying to tell Saeran about your feelings without any luck. Until one night you finally get your feelings across.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^ Hope you enjoy <3

                “Saeyoung I’m not so sure about this.” You said into your phone as you held it up to your ear.

                “Don’t worry. He’s there.” He said excitedly.

                You rolled your eyes and looked up at the nearest traffic camera. “Well yeah there’s not many ice cream places in town.” Squaring your shoulders you look in the window of the ice cream parlor. _There he is._ You thought as you looked at the man sitting at the table enjoying small spoonfuls of his ice cream. Your heard skipped a beat as you placed your hand on the glass. He was the one that brought you into the world of the RFA and also the one on inadvertently had stolen your heart.

                “---___? _____?!” Saeyoung’s voice broke you out of your trance.

                Your back straightened and you felt a blush come to your cheeks as you held your phone to your ear with both hands. “Y-yes? Sorry. I just… Every time I’ve tried he just ignores me.”

                “Isn’t that why you asked for my help? I have taken on the role of matchmaker!” You smiled as you looked into the window again. When you had told Saeyoung that you had feelings for his brother he was slightly upset to say the least, but he has supported you in trying to get Saeran to see how you felt. “Just go inside now. Covert ops style!” You covered your mouth with your hand when he started to sing some kind of spy theme. You took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh before hanging up the phone and putting it in your pocket.

                The bell on the door jingled as you opened it. Saeran looked up from his ice cream. Your hands clenched around the strap of you bag that crossed your chest as you smiled at him. He started at you a few seconds before looking bored and returning his attention to his ice cream. You felt a small pain in your heart at the slight rejection but you were going to tell him.

                Walking up to the counter you ordered a small scoop of your favorite ice cream. After paying for it you walked over to where Saeran sat. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” You asked trying to keep your voice from shaking. _Why am I so nervous?! I’ve tried tons of times to tell him already!_ You thought as you waited for an answer.

                “Sure, whatever.” He said out of boredom as he took another bite of his own ice cream.

                You bit your lips at his aloof attitude. _At least he didn’t flat-out say no._ You sat down across from him. The silence at the table was thick and you gently pat a hand against your knee under the table. “Are you going to the party tonight?” You asked trying to break the ice.

                Saeran put his elbow on the table and with a sigh, rested his chin in the palm of hand as he stuck the spoon in his mouth. “Knowing Saeyoung, he’ll probably drag me along.” Finishing the last bite he got up and cleared his trash off the table.

                “Oh well I’ll see you there then I suppose.” You called out to him as his hand touched the handle on the door. He looked back at you and shrugged before the bell jingled as he opened the door. You watched him walk by the window and when he was out of sight you hit your head with the heel of you hand. “Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! What was _that_?!” You said to yourself as you took a big bite of ice cream in frustration. “Gah! Brain freeze!” You stuck your thumb between your lips, pressing it against the roof of your mouth to alleviate the pain.

                You jumped as your phone vibrated in your pocket. Taking it out you looked at the name and closed your eyes as you answered it. “What. Was. That?! Mission failed.” He said in a low voice.

                “I know. I know. I didn’t know how to bring it up! I can’t just blurt it out of thin air!” You sighed and your shoulders slumped.

                You heard a clap in your ear. “All right plan…uhhh what letter are we on now?”

                “That’s not even funny. I haven’t tried _that_ many times to tell him how I feel.” You said as you took a much smaller bite of ice cream.

                “I’ve got it! Next plan will be at the party tonight. You have everything you need?”

                “Well yeah, I have my dress and stuff.” You replied, sounding a little confused.

                “I’ll meet you at the apartment in ten!” You heard a small click. Pulling the phone away from your ear you looked at the blank screen. _Why does he want to meet at the apartment?_ You finished the last bite of your ice cream, got up to throw away your trash, and left the parlor, the bell jingling a little hope into your heart.

 

                You stood in front of the body-length mirror fully dressed in your party attire. Your make-up and hair were done to perfection. You touched at the curls in your partially done-up hair. Plucking one curl between your fingers you straightened and released it, watching it spring back. “So you’re a hacker and what? A cosmetologist?”

                “A hacktologist! Thank you very much!” Saeyoung said sounding dramatic, even for him. With him already dressed in his own party attire it was hard not to laugh. His smile faded and he put his hands on your shoulders as you looked back at him in the mirror’s reflection. His smile had faded and he looked serious. “Look. I’m not going to deny that I’m a jealous of Saeran but at the same time I wish that it had been me.” He moved to wrap his arms around you as he leaned forward and kissed your cheek softly. “You’ll be good for him. You have a big heart. You’ll be able to help him where others can’t.”

                Your heart constricted as you looked into Saeyoung’s eyes through your reflections. _I’m sorry Saeyoung_. You willed to him, afraid that if you spoke the words they would cause more pain than needed. “You look beautiful. Shall we?” He asked holding out his arm.

 

                Once you got to the party’s venue you automatically spotted Saeran standing in the corner. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, observing all the party goers. He looked out of place dressed the nines, but seeing him like that made your heart skip a beat. You pressed a hand against your chest, fearing your heart would pound out of your chest.

                Saeyoung followed your line of sight and smiled as he placed his hand on the small of your back and gave you a small push in Saeran’s direction. You looked over your shoulder at Saeyoung who winked back at you. “Go get him, ______.” He said before turning and walking over towards the others in the RFA.

                “Thank you, Saeyoung.” You told his back quietly. His shoulders flinched and you thought for a second that he must have heard you. Taking a deep breath you straightened your back and walked towards Saeran. Your heels hit the polished wooden floor, the clicking seeming to be the only sound you could hear besides that of your racing heart.

                You paused when Saeran spotted you. He unfolded his arms as he rolled his eyes and exited the venue out the window-paned doors towards the winding gardens. You lifted the hem of your dress and chased after him. The sun was setting, dyeing the sky in orange and purple hues. “Saeran wait!”

                He paused his stride but didn’t turn around. You stopped a few feet from him. “What is your problem?”

                Your chest constricted painfully at his harsh words. “What—“

                He turned his body slightly to look over his shoulder. “Why are you always watching me? Why are you always trying to talk to me? I don’t need your pity.” He spat at you before turning back around.

                You reached out and took his hand before he started walking away again. “I’m not showing you pity!” He looked down at you skeptically. “I do all these things because I love you.” _That’s it. There’s no going back now!_ You cleared your throat and looked up at him. “I love you, Saeran.”

                He wrenched his hand free from your grip. “What are you, an idiot? I’m the one that brought you into all this.” He arched his hand towards the building where all the party guests were. “You were in danger because of me.” He was walking towards you, anger flashing in his eyes. You backed away with every step he took towards you. The back of your knees connected with the fountain that was the centerpiece of the garden.

                Your hands slapped against the cold stone of the fountain as you were forced to sit down. Saeran leaned down and looked into your eyes. “You say you love me? Prove it.” You looked up at him. _Prove it how?!_ Your eyes searched his trying to think of what to say. He let out self-loathing chuckle. “That’s what I thought.” He said as he started to move away. _No! Do something _____. Anything!_

                Reaching out you grabbed the lapels of his suit. His eyes shot wide as saucers as you pulled him towards you. His hands landed on either side of you to support himself, at the same time you closed your eyes and pressed your lips to his. His lips were stiff and unyielding. When you pulled back you held his face in your hands. “I love you, Saeran.”

                “Show me again.” It was your turn to look at him with wide eyes. He leaned in on his hands, making you arch your back to keep from falling back into the fountain. “Prove it again.” You face warmed as a blush crept to your cheeks. Wrapping your arms around his neck you pressed your lips to his again. This time they were soft and accepting. He wrapped his arms around you and you gasped as he pulled your body against his. His tongue slipped between your lips and flirted with yours before pulling back. He smiled down at you. “I think I could get used to this.” Before you could reply he pressed his lips back against yours at the last light of the day faded away.


End file.
